


Happy Birthday Damon

by FandomShipper101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipper101/pseuds/FandomShipper101
Summary: It’s Damon’s birthday and Elena is gonna make sure it’s one he never forgets





	Happy Birthday Damon

Elena headed upstairs as she decided to leave Damon alone with Stefan and Alaric so they could finish drinking.

“I’ll see you upstairs in a little bit babe” he said as she kissed him on the lips gently 

“Babe?since when did you guys develop nicknames for each other ?” Asked Alaric 

“Since mind your own business” Damon snapped back which was followed by laughter

Meanwhile upstairs Elena was getting ready for what the rest of the next was gonna consist of

45 minutes later Alaric was getting ready to leave and so was Stefan.

“Where are you staying tonight Brother?”asked Damon 

“I’ll probably just stay at Caroline’s...again” said Stefan

“Ah okay , just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he smirked 

Stefan rolled his eyes “Whatever you say Damon ,I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yup later Stefan”

“What are you up to tonight Rick?”

“You know same as usually drinking at my loft”

“Sounds like fun , I’ll see you later Rick”

“Bye Damon” 

Damon cleaned up the glasses and then made his way upstairs. When he opened the door and walked in words could not describe what he saw.

In the bathroom door way was , Elena was standing in the doorway of his bedroom in the most erotic lingerie he guessed she could find.

The bra was made out of very thin and very see through-able black lace, her panties were what could only be describe as a black lace crotchless thong. She was also wearing black stockings that he could also see through and black heals that were at least 5 inches tall. This had the desired effect on Damon as he grew hard instantly.

“What took you so long” she asked seductively 

“I..I..I was..” Damon stuttered 

“Shhhh is okay it doesn’t matter” she said walking towards him “all that matters is making this the best day of your life well one of them at least, wanna know why? Because it’s you’re Birthday and you get to call 100% of the shots you get to fuck me as hard as you want to , you get to tell what me to do, so Damon what do you want me to do first?”

Damon was taken back this was out of character for Elena but he didn’t ask any questions and managed to regain his composure.

“I want you to put your hot little mouth on my swollen huge cock and swallow when I cum baby”

“Whatever you want” Elena pushed Damon up against the wall opposite the mirror and stripped him of his pants and his socks and shoes and then she took off his boxers and his very large erect cock sprung free she then got down on her knees and took him in her hands and whipped his precum off with her thumb and sucked on it “mmm, so fucking good I can’t wait to have more” and then she took him in her mouth deeper then she ever has but still not fitting his entire length into her mouth so she pumped the rest of his length with her hand . She swirled her tongue around his tip and sucked harder and she kept her eyes locked on Damon’s , he looked away and saw that they were in front of his mirror and he could see everything which made it almost impossible for him not to cum right then, he dug his hands into her hair.  
Elena speed up what she was doing as Damon was on the brink of cumming  
“I’m about to cum” he painted and Elena just smiled and pumped and sucked faster   
Until she felt the creamy fluid spill down he throat and she gladly swallowed it all she then the licked the tip of his dick again to get the remainder of the cum off of it .  
“Mmm that was so fucking good Elena”

“It was good for me to baby you taste sooo fucking good Damon, what do you wanna do next” she asked 

He thought for a moment 

“I wanna fuck you against this wall your legs wrapped around me while I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow and I’m gonna make you Cum so hard you’ll be shaking and I’m gonna make you scream so loud all of fucking Mystic Falls will know who you belong too baby”

“Sounds amazing , but we got to   
get you ready again first I can see that you’re already almost half way there” she said as they both looked down as he was already half erected again.” How about a little strip tease ?”

“Sounds perfect baby” he said smiling 

She pushed him on to the chair as a song she preselected began to play she moved her hips in beat to the music and slid her hands down to her hips and she began to remove her thong very slowly she turned around so her back was facing Damon as she bent down to take off her thong fully and to give him a perfect view of her ass , her shoes followed as she sat on his bed and slid them off next were the stockings she also removed those painfully slow and then she stood up in her bra and unhooked it as her breast spilled out and she just stood there naked as the song came to an end , at some point Damon must have token off his shirt because he was completely naked just like her now.  
She looked down to to see that his cock was now fully erected.

She walked towards him and he stood up he pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist she took his dick in hand and rubbed him against her very slick pussy. He shoved him self inside of her which made her gasped.she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her wrist into his neck which she knew he liked.  
“You like that baby ?” He asked and thrust into her  
“Fuck yes so fucking much, fuck me harder”  
He began to thrust into her faster and harder which made her moan even louder   
“Oh fuck yes baby harder , please fuck me harder”  
He put his hands on her hips and   
Damon pulled almost all the way out of very until he slammed back into her faster then he’s ever done before. Which made Elena moan very loud   
“Oh fuck yes do that again fuck me like that again baby”  
So he did that again pulled out of her almost all the way and the rammed back into her harder then the last time.  
“You almost ready to cum baby I wanna feel you cum inside of me I wanna feel you leaking out of me baby”  
“Argh ... fuck yes Lena I’m about to fucking cum”  
He took his hand and rubbed her nub until he felt her tremble around him  
“Of fuck ...yes fuck...yes Damon..fuck yes mmm..fuck”  
Her orgasm made him cum hard inside of her they stood there for a moment until they began to kiss very passionately their tongues sliding againist each other their blunt human teeth bitting and sucking at each other lips , Elena pulled away 

“What’s next baby?” Elena asked  
Damon thought again 

“I want to taste you baby I wanna taste your delicious juices I wanna fuck you with my tongue until you are already more wet”

“Oh fuck yes” Elena moaned 

Elena let her legs fall as Damon began to kiss down her body until he reached her soaking wet pussy he inserted 2 fingers inside of her and blew into her entrance which caused Elena to moan and then he slid his tongue inside of her and swirled it around which her He massages her nub with his thumb.  
“Oh fuck Damon thats so fucking good”  
He sped up his actions and then added two finders inside of her and began to pump them. It soon became to much for Elena as she began to buckle under the pressure and she placed her hands in Damon hair and her hips pulled away from the wall bring Damon even closer to her pussy and keeping him there and then with out warning Elena began to orgasm again and shout   
“Oh fuck yes .... fuck Damon that’s so fucking good oh my fucking good yes...yess” she moaned   
Damon then licked up all of her juices making sure not a drop would go to waste   
He kissed back up her body and she met his lips eagerly tasting herself on him which only turned her on more.  
“Anything else you wanna do baby? , I’m always ready”  
Damon stood there for a moment racking his brain for more stuff they could do , over the years that they have been together they have pretty much done everything that’s imaginable except for bringing somebody else in as neither of them wanted that ever they were both far to jealous to ever share and that didn’t upset either one of them they were extremely happy with their sex life and it just consisting of them. A few things came to Damon’s mind he wanted Elena to ride him The he wanted to take her from behind and is she was still up for it he wanted to fuck her in the shower.

“I want you to ride me” he said smirking   
“Here? or is there somewhere else you wanna go?”  
“Here’s perfect baby”  
“Okayy lay down” she commanded   
He did as he was told and laid down on the bed   
She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips with her knees.  
“You’re so fucking amazing” Damon told Elena as he ran his hands up her sides   
“So I’ve been told by you” she said smiling , sliding onto his cock. She placed She began to rock back and forth slowly at first but then she picked up the paste . She placed her hand on the head board as first to steady her .She leaned down to kiss him tugging as his bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to moan

“Oh my god Elena that feels so good”  
She began to go faster until she felt him shutter and release inside of her again.

“Yes yes “ she shouted as she felt him empty himself into her

“That was fucking amazing” he smiled   
“It sure was” she said kissing him again

“This has been such an amazing night” he said stroking her arms 

“It’s really has” she said smiling 

“How about we finish it off with a nice hot shower?” He asked

“Of course” she said crawling off of him 

They walked towards the shower and he turned it on. They stepped in under the water and Elena immediately wrapped her arms around a Damon’s neck and began to kiss him passionately. He ran they up against the wall but braced himself with one arm to not crush into her while the other arm was wrapped around her waist he pulled one of her thighs around his waist and she soon wrapped the other one around it as well. He easily slid into her and started to pump in and out of her fast.

“Fuck yes fuck yes” Elena moaned   
Damon removed one his hands from Elena’s hips and massages her nub again

They began to fall apart. He quickened his movements and in a matter of seconds they both came again.

“It just keeps getting better and better”  
Damon said and smiled as Elena unwrapped her legs from his waist

“Yes it does” she said tiring the water off and grabbing a towel to dry her off and he did the same the both walked back into their room and searched the drawers for something to wear since it wasn’t cold Elena just decided to put on a matching set and one of Damon’s T-shirt’s as she almost always did and Damon just wore boxers. They both climbed into bed cuddled up together. Damon pulled Elena even closer to him.

“Thank you for the best night of my life baby” Damon said unto Elena’s ear 

“You’re welcome” she said closing her eyes  
“And happy birthday, just wait till you She what I have planned for your next one”  
“Can’t wait” he said smiling and kissing her on the cheek


End file.
